Demigods Go Greek
by Bookworm1756
Summary: One week after the Mount Olympus dance party, Leo still hasn't answered the dreaded question: What now? So after more ingenious thinking, he comes up with a plan to keep himself and the rest of the Greek gang entertained. These demigods are going to see how their modern selves are doing... By going to a Greek restaurant. Inspired by my own EPIC Greek restaurant adventure. Threeshot
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm back! With a new story!**

**Yay!**

**Yay!**

_**YAY!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, nor some future songs, nor CHB, or anything else. Just the plot.**

**Disclaimer Numero 2: Some articles of information in this story may be false. It is completely based on my own trip there.**

* * *

**Leo**

Leo Valdez lay down on his bed at Camp Half-Blood, staring at the ceiling lazily. He was exhausted.

One month.

And a week.

One month and six days of running around frantically attempting to close the Doors of Death, defeat Gaea, and stay alive. They'd had some seriously close calls; Eidolons, giants, and a multicolour epic face three stories tall for Piper's case.

(Long story. Ask for it later.)

So, of course the demigod would be tired. Heck, most mortals got drained out by simply making their own bed. (If you are one of those people, well, there you go.) After their celebration last Friday, Leo didn't know what to do. That Olympus party had been a great delay for the next question, though.

_What now?_

Leo would build. He would learn to actually use a sword. He would win a few games of Capture the Flag. Maybe get a girlfriend. And possibly freak out a few eight-year-olds by calling himself a firebender and telling them he was out for the airbender's blood. _(*Cough_*Harley*_Cough*)_

He could sneak out of camp, he told himself. He could bribe Piper to go along with him. (She was now officially his best friend, because after they had defeated Gaea, Jason had returned to Camp Jupiter.) They could sneak out to the outside world, buy an ice cream, and chat as friends.

Did they _have_ to sneak out, though? he thought, his signature grin creeping up his face. And did it _have_ to be only them?

He whipped his legs over the side of his bed and in three long strides crossed the room to where the computer lay. Demigods couldn't use mortal technology; it was as if yelling at all the monsters in a seventy-mile radius to come get you with a bullhorn and a multicolour flag three kilometers long. But mortals weren't the only ones with their own technology…

Leo went onto OLYMPUS maps and searched _New York, Long Island_. (OLYMPUS is pretty much Google for all those Mythology folk.) A picture of the Big Apple appeared.

Something small and insignificant caught his eye. Apparently, a new restaurant had just opened, literally half a mile away from CHB. Leo read the description, and his smile grew larger than it already was.

**-o-O-o-**

The next counsellor meeting was that evening, and, for once, Leo walked in right on time. No one was there except for Annabeth and Chiron.

ADHD.

Wonderful, isn't it?

Ten minutes after the meeting started, everyone finally arrived, even Thalia, whose Hunters were staying for a visit, and, with Jason at Camp Jupiter, was the head counsellor of the Zeus cabin.

"All right," started Chiron. "Anyone have anything to discuss?"

"Well, one of the Iris kids got shot in the shoulder by an arrow gone astray," said Will from the Apollo cabin. Butch nodded to confirm this, and shot a quick nervous look at Percy, who was suddenly finding a small black bug scurrying to and fro on the ping-pong table very interesting.

"And _someone_, or, should I say, _someones_ pranked my cabin yesterday," added Katie, turning sideways to give the Stoll brothers a ten-out-of-ten death glare. They were too busy discussing their next prank to notice this. Katie muttered something at them, which Leo overheard as cereal, murderers, and innards.

Must have been an interesting prank.

"_Someones_ isn't a word," Annabeth lectured.

"Well then what would you call it?" asked Will.

"Some people?" suggested Chloe from the Nike cabin.

"Some persons?" added Pollux.

"Some—"

"Please," Chiron interrupted. "Shall we continue?"

After another ten minutes of sharing stories of the past week's events, Chiron called the meeting adjourned, and all of the demigods filed out. Except Leo. He needed to stay behind and ask Chiron something.

"Yes, Leo?" Chiron asked when he approached.

"Chiron," he started, "I was thinking. You know that new restaurant nearby? That _Greek_ restaurant?"

"Yes?" continued Chiron, already knowing what Leo was going to ask.

"And I was wondering if I could go check it out with a few friends. To, you know, learn what the modern Greeks are up to."

Chiron sighed and nodded his head. "Bring weapons. Have fun. Don't die. And, uh, don't stay there _too_ late."

Leo walked away from the Big House grinning the signature grin that got teachers sending him to the office for. Two ideas in one week, both approved of. He was on a roll!

**-o-O-o-**

He met Piper on his way from the Big House. "Hey, Leo," she called out to him.

"Hey, Beauty Queen—" His voice faltered when he saw the death glare she was giving him, rated on a scale just above Katie's, but just below Nico's. (Man, if looks could kill…) "Never mind," he said instead. "I just got permission from Chiron to go to that new place they built nearby with a few friends. Wanna be my first invitation?"

"Sure," she replied. "But who else is coming?"

"I was thinking you, me, Nico, Annabeth and Percy," Leo replied.

"What about Annabeth and Percy?" asked Annabeth as she and Percy joined their walk from behind.

"New restaurant close by," explained Piper. "Wanna come?"

"Sure," said Annabeth casually, but then caught herself. "We are allowed, right?"

Leo and Piper nodded in unison.

"Okay," she said. Typical Annabeth. "In that case, we'll need to get some weapons." She looked over. "Percy?"

"Yeah," he replied. They turned over to and crossed a bridge that led them to the armoury. "But you said something about Nico. Is he coming too?"

"I dunno," replied Leo. "If we can't find him, then I guess not—"

"Right over there," said Percy, stopping and pointing at two figures in the distance. When they got closer Leo could make out Nico and Thalia fighting one another; Nico with his Stygian iron sword and Thalia with her electric spear. It was obvious that Thalia had wanted them to fight and not the other way around, for there was a group of Hunters nearby, watching and cheering their leader on.

"You know what?" said Leo. "I think I'll ask him later."

That was when Grover walked in. "Guys, have you seen Connor or Travis anywhere? Two newbies just arrived, staying at the Hermes cabin."

"I believe I witnessed Travis break into the camp store," said Piper.

"And I think I saw Connor heading toward Rachel's cave after the counsellor meeting," added Annabeth.

"I'll find them later," said Grover with a short shrug. They stopped walking.

"Hey," started Percy when the silence became too long. "We're going to this new place down the street. Just to check it out. Coming?"

Grover shrugged again. "Whatever."

"Is that a yes? Or a no?" asked Leo.

"Sure," said Grover.

Rachel walked by them, stopped, and then backtracked.

"Have any of you guys seen Chiron?" she asked. "I think one of the Stolls stole my seeing glass, that really doesn't do anything, by the way, for a prank they're planning, and— Why are you staring at me like that, Leo?"

"Sorry," said Leo. "But the Stolls stole?"

Rachel sighed. "Have you seen Chiron?" She directed this question to anyone except Leo. "I need to tell him that Connor and Travis are up to no—"

A booming crash, a column of smoke, and high-pitch screaming from the Apollo cabin interrupted her.

"I think he knows," Percy told Rachel with a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Hey, we're going to go check out this new place down the street. Coming?"

"Sure!" she said brightly.

"We're just getting some weapons from the armoury," explained Piper.

"Right," started Rachel, nodding as if she understood. "Demigods. Can't get two steps out of camp before being attacked by something. Right, Grover?"

He nodded.

The four demigods met Nico at the armoury. That was a stroke of good luck.

"Hey, Nico—" started Leo, but he interrupted with a quiet no before Leo could finish.

"How did you know our question?" asked Leo, choosing a sword from the racks of available weapons.

"I just know," said Nico simply. When he looked up and saw the plain stares from the four other demigods, he gave in. "Alright, I overheard you talking to Rachel and Grover on your way here."

"Stalker," muttered Leo under his breath as they left the armoury so quietly he could barely hear himself.

"I heard that!" called Nico from inside the armoury. Leo looked back to see if Nico was following them.

He wasn't.

So exactly fifteen minutes later, they walked up Half-Blood Hill to leave camp. Peleus lay fast asleep and curled under the tree.

"Where are you guys going?" asked Thalia fiercely from the bottom of the hill. She didn't look as beaten up from her fight with Nico as Nico had. (The worse injury Leo saw was a cut down her arm that didn't look too serious even though it was three inches long.) The four demigods, the satyr and oracle turned around at her voice.

"I'm getting tired of saying this," said Leo, stepping down the hill by two steps, "but we're going to that newly opened Greek restaurant, just to see what the twenty-first century Greeks do."

"Cool!" Thalia said brightly. "Can I come?"

"Of course," said Leo as Thalia jogged up the hill to join their group. "But no one else. I can't afford it."

"That was a joke, right?" asked Percy as they crossed camp borders. Leo reached into his tool belt, (yes, he had brought it), and pulled out a wad of mortal cash an inch thick and gave it to Percy. He started to count it greedily.

"These are only one dollar bills," he complained. Leo took out two stacks of fifties each two inches thick.

"Okay," said Percy simply, taking both of them. "I'm happy."

After a short seven-minute walk, they finally arrived. Since it was a Friday night (exactly one week after the Mount Olympus party), there was a fairly long line to enter.

"Party of seven?" the lady at the door asked when they reached the front of the line. Leo noticed a sign that said,_ Opa! The party goes on 'till dawn!_

"Party?" asked Thalia, bewildered. "There's a party?"

"She means group," explained Leo. "Man, I totally forgot you lived your entire life either as a runaway, a Hunter, or a tree. Yes, party of seven." He directed this last comment to the waitress, who nodded, wrote something down, and led them inside, Thalia protesting the entire way.

* * *

**The Olympus party was a reference to my previous story, Mount Olympus Dance Party. Read it if you want.**

**This story was inspired by my own visit to a Greek restaurant. Let me say, if you have never gone to a Greek restaurant, you haven't lived life to the fullest yet. It was AWESOME!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, nor some songs, nor CHB, or anything else. Just the plot.**

**Disclaimer Numero 2: Some articles of information in this story may be false. It is completely based on my own trip there.**

**Disclaimer Three: I don't even own the line extracted from the fourth Artemis Fowl book. If you notice it, good for you! High-five!**

**And, that said…**

**_Wicked-Witch-of-the-Midwest-18_ and _NeonHedgeHog_ beta readed this chapter. So this chapter's dedication goes to them**

* * *

**Leo**

Thalia was still complaining as they walked in.

"You know, Leo, that is an insult to trees," she said. "They live a _lot _longer than a human does, so technically speaking that makes them much wiser, and— _Di immortales!"_

All of them stopped walking in awe.

The place looked more like a danceclub than a restaurant. Half of the building sat over water, disco lights flashed from everywhere, and the music played so loudly that Leo could hardly hear himself think.

But there was one thing that blew their minds away completely.

"Is it just me, or—" started Piper, deciding to be the one to ask the question everyone had on their minds.

"No," Leo told her. "Those really are two belly dancers."

One was wearing a green sequined skirt and shirt that revealed a completely flat belly. The other girl was the exact same, but pink. They walked up and down the aisles, just dancing.

"And they do this for a living?" asked Percy to the waitress who was leading them to their table.

"No," she said. "They have other jobs. This they do for extra money. This way."

The restaurant was composed of two rooms; the dining and the kitchen. There was an elevated floor of about one foot in the dining room where tables for two and four sat, but as a group of seven, they got the table with the most action, right in the middle of the restaurant.

The waitress laid down sixmenus on the table, intentionally giving the last one—Percy's—by hand. She winked and walked away.

"Ooh!" said Rachel, leaning forward toward Annabeth while sitting down at the same time. "Annabeth's got some _compe_-ti-_shion_."

"I'm not worried about her," said Annabeth a little too casually. She flipped open her menu. "Squid?" she asked no one in particular, looking around their table.

Percy looked horrified. "What kind of crazy lunatic would eat—"

"Um, waiter," Leo told the nearest employee he could find. "That guy over there—" Leo pointed at Percy "—would like the biggest plate of the juiciest squid you have. Actually, make that _two_ dishes. Loves it _so_ much it's annoying."

Thalia started to laugh out loud—Mostly at Percy's dismayed expression. "Cancel!" Percy yelled a bit too loudly. "Cancel the order!" He used giant hand gestures to clarify this. The waiter just nodded once and walked away. Percy turned to Leo.

"What was that about?"

Leo was too busy laughing along with Thalia to reply.

They had each placed their own orders when one of the belly dancers walked by them.

"Oh my gods," said Piper in a low whisper. "How do they do it?"

The bellydancer must have heard her, because she just smiled and gestured for Piper to follow her.

"Me?" Piper pointed to herself. The belly dancer nodded.

"And bring one of your friends!" she called. "I think it's time I showed you how to dance." Piper looked over at Thalia, who shook her head no a little too quickly and with a faint smirk on her face. Her next target was Rachel.

"Heck, yeah!" yelled Rachel, slamming her hands down on the table and getting up so fast her chair fell backwards. After setting it right side up again, the two girls followed the belly dancer to an empty table. The belly dancer pulled up one of the table's empty chairs and stood on it. She gestured for Piper and Rachel to get on the table.

"Oh my gods!" laughed Thalia so hard she had to choke the words out. Grinning broadly, Rachel stood on the table, helping Piper up a well. Rachel looked as if she were ready to do this, but Piper looked as if she were regretting speaking up before. Leo fumbled a camera out of his tool belt. He needed to stock up on some pictures for his future scrapbook.

The group was too far away to hear what the belly dancer was teaching Rachel and Piper, but soon they were mimicking certain moves she was showing them.

"Up, down, up…" Leo managed to take notice of the belly dancer's lecture. The three girls swayed their hip up and down—Rachel and the belly dancer enthusiastically. Piper looked as if she would rather die, cheeks tanned a bright red.

Then the fancy almost-Egyptian arm gestures came in, along with the swirling, rotating shoulders. Then the belly dancer taught them to put it all together. There was a sharp flash as Leo took his twentieth picture along with handfuls of laughter.

Finally the belly dancer helped them off the table and danced off. Rachel caught notice of Leo taking pictures, and posed for him. Piper just sat down in her seat sulkily. She turned to the person next to her, which was Leo.

"My side aches," she complained. Leo snapped a picture of her.

"So?" said Rachel, overhearing. She sat in her seat in front of Piper. "Just shake it off." She smiled broadly at her own joke.

That was when the food started to arrive. It was okay, Leo decided. But he still liked Mexican better.

"How is everything over here?" asked someone from behind Leo. Leo, thinking it was a monster of some sort, spun around real fast, hand ready on the sword at his side. It was just a man. He had black messy hair combed back with gel. He was wearing a loose blue shirt, and his eyes were a startling green.

"Excellent. You really overdid yourself with this place," said Annabeth as if they knew each other. She used her fork to gesture the man. "The lights, the music, the dancers, everything is wonderful."

"I'm glad you liked it," the man said, grinning broadly. "And the best part hasn't even arrived yet." He winked and walked away to their neighbouring table. Thalia turned to Annabeth.

"You know that guy?" she asked, suspicious. Apparently, Leo wasn't the only confused one.

"Come on, guys," Annabeth said, nearly rolling her eyes. "Look over there." She pointed with her fork at a picture on the wall Leo had noticed but hadn't paid any attention to. It was the same man, with a gold plaque underneath reading MANAGER.

"This isn't camp, guys," she continued, as if the six of them weren't already feeling stupid enough. "You don't know where is safe. Take in your surroundings. Ten seconds of observation could save your life." She placed a forkful of Greek salad into her mouth.

Leo put his sword away with the rest of them. He looked around. Ten seconds…

He decided to be a gentleman and do as Annabeth said.

_One…_ Belly dancers completing their second round of dancing around the tables since they had arrived.

_Two…_ Lovers in the corner, calling each other cute names.

_Three… _Uh…

_Four…_ Still uh…

_Five…_ Grover was chewing really loudly.

_Six…_ There were tons of photos and pictures on the restaurant walls showing different locations in Greece. One picture even showed Zeus on Mount Olympus.

_Seven…_ The picture of Zeus was the only Greek Mythology related figure in the building

_Eight…_ The picture of Zeus didn't look like Zeus at all.

_Nine…_ Waiters edgy, looking at clock frequently, waiting for something to happen.

_Te—_

Leo forgot about ten.

What was that supposed to mean? he wondered. Edgy waiters expecting something. Like an appointment of some sort? Maybe until the restaurant closed? Probably not, for the sign at the door said that the party went on until dawn.

He thought back. Didn't that manager guy say something awesome was about to happen?

Then he realized what was going on. "Guys, I think—" he started, a smile crawling up his face.

And that was when it started.

* * *

**AND, YES, I DID HAVE MY FIRST BELLY DANCING CLASS ON A TABLE IN A GREEK RESTAURANT. IT WAS ALSO THE DAY I LEARNED THAT I LIKED TO DANCE IN PUBLIC SPACES.**

**But then the next day I tried it at school. I decided to stop.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back!**

**Guest: I actually don't know if all the Greek restaurants are like the one I went to. But if they are... **

**Disclaimer Number One: I don't own the characters, nor a song, nor CHB, or anything else. Just the plot.**

**Disclaimer Number Two: Some articles of information in this story may be false. This story is completely based entirely on my own trip there. Any wrong info is their fault.**

* * *

**Leo**

The lights turned cool, and Leo had a short déjà vu of the Mount Olympus party, a week ago. All the waiters and waitresses gathered around the table in the middle of the restaurant—theirs—placed their arms around their elbow partner's shoulders, and started to dance around the table. A Greek song started to play; Zorba.

Percy laughed and joined in the circle, pulling Annabeth into it as well. Rachel and Thalia shared quick glances and stood up to join. Soon, only Piper remained at the table, though she herself was having fun just watching.

The song ended, and everyone in the restaurant cheered, but that was when one of the belly dancers did something strange. She grabbed a handful of napkins, probably a hundred of them, and tossed them up in the air, where they fluttered down like cascades from a waterfall. Everyone cheered louder, not thinking this was strange at all.

_"Eh!"_ someone shouted as another hundred napkins soared into the air.

"Oh my gods!" shouted Grover. "Don't they realize that those are trees going up in smoke?"

But his voice was drowned by the constant cheering of everyone. The waiters and waitresses, done their dancing, started to collect plates, with meals still on them or not. Leo started to protest that he wasn't finished, but the waitress just told him, "Yes, you are," and walked away.

More napkins flew. The two belly dancers got up on empty tables and along with Rachel and a few other modern Greeks, started to dance. People roared with approval, Leo in there somewhere, taking pictures. Someone opened another pack of five hundred napkins and tossed them up. Soon, the floor was littered with hundreds of them.

Without stopping to even think about it, Leo pulled his chair out from under the table and used it as a footstool to their now empty table. Percy saw this and followed him, persuading Piper, Annabeth, Thalia and Grover up as well. Annabeth, Thalia and Grover agreed instantly (though Grover was still a little upset over the napkin thing), but Piper still just watched for the first half. But even she couldn't resist the temptation for long and when Leo asked her again, she reluctantly agreed. That turned out to be an excellent choice, and she even taught Leo and Thalia how to belly dance properly.

"Oh my gods!" yelled Piper, turning towards Leo as a certain song came on. Leo cracked a smile, and laughter nearly made Annabeth fall off the table. Rachel stopped dancing for a second in surprise, slipped, and actually _did_ fall off the table laughing. A hot waiter nearby helped her up and asked if she was okay, but was too busy laughing to notice him.

The song was _Danza Kuduro_.

The voice of _El Rey_ blared vociferously **(AN: That is a word)** through the speakers, and Leo would have complained the volume was too loud if it was any song other than this song. He had a history with it. An epic, awesome, let's-never-forget-it history.

He cheered and stepped sideways to give Rachel space on the table, but in doing so, accidentally kicked an empty plate the waitress forgot to take away onto the floor. It shattered with a loud crash. The demigods, satyr and oracle/mortal froze, wincing.

"Ooh, Leo," started Piper, who couldn't help but smile a little. "You're in trouble—"

_"OPA!"_

Leo spun around to identify who had yelled that, and in doing so, knocked off another plate. It was one of the belly dancers—the green sequined one. Nobody was upset at all. They were cheering louder if anything. The unusual group of seven broke into large grins.

"_OPA!"_ everyone in the building yelled when the plate Leo kicked smashed; even a three-year-old toddler who was standing up on her parent's table to have a better view of what was going on.

A guy in his mid-twenties in a table nearby grabbed his own plate and chucked it toward the wall as if it were a baseball. More people yelled as he raised both fists over his head in victory. Even the belly dancers stopped just to yell, "Opa!" once more. More napkins flew.

"Opa!" shouted the three-year-old cutie a tad too late. Leo saw her parents cheering wildly at a table in the corner.

Man, what awesome parents.

In the continuation of the next five minutes, seven plates were broken, three of them courtesy of Rachel, who seemed to have much fun with it. There were so many napkins on the floor by then that it was entirely white with only a few spots of the real floor showing.

Someone brought out a bottle of champagne from the kitchen, and popped the cork off, sending it flying seven feet across the room along with a spray of white foam. (The cork bounced once on the floor and rolled to the feet of Grover. He picked it up, sniffed it, and after checking that no one was watching, stuffed it in his mouth.) The man poured the cava into glasses and started to hand them out two-by-two. It wasn't until he reached their table that Leo realized that that man was the manager.

Leo bent down to reach a glass, but Piper swatted his hand away. "Sorry," she told the manager apologetically.

He walked away.

"What was that?" demanded Leo.

"Me saving your ***_insert inappropriate word here*_** from getting arrested for under-age drinking," she nearly snapped. When she saw his miserable face, her tone softened. "Don't be upset. The stuff tastes horrible anyway."

"How would you know that?" asked Leo, catching her mistake. Her softened tone hardened again as she glared at him but didn't reply. Leo hopped off the table. "And you're the one saying under-age drinking isn't legal," he called out just loud enough for her to hear as he headed off.

"It was at one of my dad's parties!" Piper tried to explain, calling after him. "Only one sip! And where are you going?" Leo pointed at the men's room sign without looking back.

Once he returned, the first thing he noticed was Thalia, Piper, Rachel and Annabeth dancing on an empty table while pretty much everyone cheered them on from below. Leo had another déjà vu of last week. He took out the camera from his tool belt, snapped a picture or two, and joined everyone else in cheering them on.

It was past two in the morning when they finally got tired. By then, all the parents with kids had left, so only a few older teens and grownups remained. The party literally did go until dawn.

But the group didn't stay that long. They asked for the check, and it came to a total of $308.74. Half of that amount was for all the plates Rachel (and occasionally Leo) broke. Leo paid cash, and they left, exhausted.

"Well, at least I learned something on this trip," said Percy as they walked. (Man, did they really have to _walk_ back to camp?) "That Greeks are _awesome_."

"Yeah," agreed Thalia.

"Totally," added Grover.

"Uh huh," finished off Annabeth.

"Man, I wish I was Greek," said Rachel. "Instead I'm a filthy rich American."

"There's nothing wrong with being American," said Leo. "Or rich," he added.

Rachel reached into Leo's tool belt and pulled out a few hundred-dollar bills. "Yes," she murmured, flipping through it. "Nothing wrong with a bit of cash."

They would have laughed if they weren't so exhausted.

They sneaked into their cabins without being eaten by harpies. Leo changed his shirt into a clean, gray one, and lay on his bed, staring back up at the ceiling.

_What now?_

Leo couldn't stop avoiding the question. He had to stop. Already two FanFictions were written, just of him trying to steer clear of it.

_Tomorrow,_ he told himself, rolling over onto his side.

_Tomorrow…_

* * *

**And, yes, if you haven't read my other story, you won't know why everyone reacted to _Danza Kuduro_.**

**So if you haven't read it, read it. If you have, cookies!**

**(::)**


End file.
